peelfandomcom-20200213-history
15 February 1992
Show ; Name *John Peel Show ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM-DD *1992-02-15 ; Comments *Show now appears to be complete. The SL Tapes omit the Mainx track, available on file 4. *Says when watching Extreme Noise Terror with KLF at the Brit Awards he felt like their (proud) dad - "these are my boys." *John plays the FSK track as a belated Valentine's Day present for the Pig. *Liverpool are playing Ipswich the following day (in the 5th round of the FA Cup). All the family are going except JP (preparing for the night's show) and William ("he's not very interested in football"). Peel: "Not torn exactly. Obviously I hope that Liverpool will win it, because I hope they will win everything, but I wish it wasn't Ipswich they were going to have to beat." The match ends in a 0-0 draw, although Liverpool win the replay and eventually go on to win the cup that season. *John mentions that our Tom has been allowed to go and see the Wedding Present in Cambridge as a birthday treat. *A Homestead Records festival as John plays (at least) four 7" singles from the label. He'd received a parcel of records from them earlier in the day. Sessions *Bang Bang Machine. Debut broadcast of their one and only session. Recorded 28th January 1992. No known commercial release. *The Fall. #12, recorded 19th January 1992. Available on the 6xCD Box Set - The Complete Peel Sessions 1978-2004 Tracklisting *'File 1' and file a begin :(JP: 'Did you watch the Brits awards, I wonder? And if you did, weren't you proud of our boys?') *Extreme Noise Terror: 'Lame Brain (LP - Phonophobia)' (Vinyl Japan) :(JP: 'Once again this year I wasn't invited to the Brits awards but I sat and watched it at home with the family and we were dead proud when Extreme Noise Terror came on right at the start with the KLF. I felt like their dads, sitting there. I felt, 'these are my boys!) *F.S.K.: 'My Funny Valentine (LP - Ca C'Est Le Blues)' (Zickzac) *Yage: 'Fuzzy Logic (12 inch EP)' (Jumpin' & Pumping) *Bang Bang Machine: 'Justine' (Peel Session) § *Cutty Ranks: 'Original Ranks (12 inch)' (Fashion Records) *Bleach: 'Shotgun (CD Single)' (Musidisc) *Glazed Baby: 'Sock Hop (7 inch EP - Big Swooner)' (Sweet Foetus Records) : (news) *Drunk Tank: 'Diesel Slug (LP - Drunk Tank)' (Radial Records) (start only) * File 2 *Drunk Tank: 'Diesel Slug (LP - Drunk Tank)' (Radial Records) (continued) *The Fall: 'Free Range' (Peel Session) § *'File a' ends *'File b' starts here *Dub Syndicate: 'Wadada (LP - Stoned Immaculate)' (On-U-Sound) *Bratmobile: Queenie (7 inch - Kiss And Ride)' (Homestead) *Jerry Lee Lewis: 'Queenie' (Unknown) *Yomo And Maulkie: 'Watch Out Black Folks (12 inch - Mama Don't)' (Ruthless Records) *Bang Bang Machine: 'Monkey' (Peel Session) § *Mav Cacharel: 'Boula Moteur (LP - Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) (including a Radio One promo trailer played in the background part way through) (edit - two promos can be heard!) 22:30 *'File 2' ends *R.E.C: Wipe Out (12" - Lightning Strike) Djax-Up-Beats DJAX-UP-133 *Jad Fair: I Like Candy (album - I Like It When You Smile) Paperhouse PAPLP 009 *God Machine: Home (12" - Purity) Eve EVER 8T *'File b' ends *'File c' starts *Lightnin' Hopkins: Down Baby (CD - The Complete Atlantic Recordings) *Joolz: 'The Boy Next Door But One (CD-Weird Sister)' Intercord Record Service *'File 3' *Flying Saucer: 'Sandy Says (7 inch - Plastic Fruit) (Homestead) *The Fall: Return (session) § *Zero B: 'Module (12 inch EP)' (Great Asset) *Unsane: 'Organ Donor (LP - Unsane)' (City Slang) *Just Say No: 'Food And Beer (7 inch - Just Say No)' (Staple Gun Records) *Brigadier Jerry: Every Man A Me Brethren (12") Music Lab *Bang Bang Machine: 'A Charmed Life' (Peel Session) § *Cords: 'Taurus (Star) (Cassette - Taurus No Bull)' (TVT Records) : (news at 1 am) *'File c' ends * File 4 *Mainx: 'Change (12 inch - Second Look EP)' (Hithouse Records) * File d starts here *New Atlantic: 'I Know (Love Decade Re-Mix) (12 inch)' (Three Beat Recordings) *The Fall: 'Kimble' (Peel Session) § *Ray Sharpe: 'Linda Lu (7 inch)' *Happy Flowers: 'These Peas Are So Green (7 inch - Peel Session)' (Homestead) *Future Sound Of London: 'Papua New Guinea (12 inch)' (Jumpin' & Pumpin') § *Gaia: 'Psycho-Active (Various Artists CD -Womens Liberation)' (Selfish Records) *Hail: 'Racer Hero (CD - Turn Of The Screw)' (ReR Megacorp) *Mav Cacharel: 'Bolingo Ya Yissu (LP - Mav Cacharel Et Le Group Kebo)' (Gefraco) *Bang Bang Machine: 'Say It Again Joe' (Peel Session) § *'File d' ends here *'File e' starts here *Love Child: 'Sleepyhead (7 inch - Six Of One)' (Homestead) *DBX: 'On De Ball (12 inch)' (Mendoza Records) (part) : (news) * File 5 *DBX: 'On De Ball (12 inch)' (Mendoza Records) (continued) *Ashtray: 'Trailer (7 inch)' (Shoe) *The Fall: 'Immortality' (Peel Session) § *DJ Keoki Presents Disco 2000: 'The Man And The Snake (12 inch - Volume Two)' (Radikal Records) *Tracks marked § also on Peel Early Feb 1992 File ;Name *1-5) Peel Show 1992-02-15 (incomplete) a-e *a) 1992-02-15 Peel Show L199a *b) 1992-02-15 Peel Show L271a *c) 1992-02-15 Peel Show L199b *d) 1992-02-15 Peel Show L271b *e) 1992-02-15 Peel Show L151 ;Length *1-5) 00:31:22, 00:31:18, 00:27:15, 00:46:40, 00:19:09 *a) 38:16 *b) 36:28 *c) 41:20 *d) 33:56 *e) 24:06 ;Other *192 kbps. Many thanks to taper. *a) and c) created from L199 of SL Tapes, digitised by Dr_Mango *b) created from L271a d) from L271b and e) from L151 of SL Tapes, digitised by Weatherman22 ;Available *1-5) Currently unavailable. *a) and c) Mooo *b) d) e) Mooo Category:1992 Category:Peel shows Category:Available online Category:Unknown Category:SL Tapes Category:Isector